


About Mr Dawson from Weymouth 关于韦茅斯的道森先生

by nopasanada (FinalCajaNegra)



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 09:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11825415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalCajaNegra/pseuds/nopasanada
Summary: 关于韦茅斯的道森先生的二三事。





	About Mr Dawson from Weymouth 关于韦茅斯的道森先生

**Author's Note:**

> 新文风尝试。
> 
> 欢迎捉虫。

韦茅斯的道森先生是个很好的人，这是街坊们在一开始的说法。某段时间里他一度是炙手可热的话题。

道森先生有一艘漂亮的小游艇，好到足以传给子孙后代的那种。如果韦茅斯的任何一个人有一艘那样的游艇，他会每个周末都乘它出航，要么沿着附近的海岸线转转，要么朝多福海峡的方向去兜风。道森先生几乎就是这样做的。   


数十年前可没有这样的奢侈，一些上了年纪的人会说。他们接着会提起那场大战，说那时候整个海洋都是不太平的。无论多牢固稳靠的小艇都只敢安稳地停泊在码头上，后来敌军的轰炸机来到了不列颠的上空，连这样都不一定能保太平无事。除了有一次。那一次几乎所有停在港湾的民用船，包括一些只在内海航行的船只都浩浩荡荡地顶着炮火出发，组成一支舰队往复横跨英吉利海峡。   


这游艇说起来还有点来头，也跟那次事件有些关系。前几年有年轻的商人在码头找到道森先生，要出高价买这小艇，说是能挖掘其中的历史、文化、商业价值。道森先生一杯茶都没喝到底，只是听完他们的来意，轻飘飘地回了一句不缺钱，然后就礼貌地请他们下船了。   


道森家的家境从长辈传下来就一向优渥。这就是道森先生曾被当作是话题中心的原因，或者至少是原因之一。另一个原因是他那头漂亮的金发。按一些老邻居的说法——他们中的一些人可是看着道森先生长大的——道森先生年轻的时候算得上是貌美的。   


那时候道森先生还不是道森先生。他的父母还健在，道森先生是用来称呼作父亲的那一位的。还有一位哥哥，被称作小道森先生。最小的儿子连小道森先生这样的称呼都没捞着。他帮父母去买杂货的时候，老板开他玩笑，叫他小小道森先生。每次他的脸都能转瞬间红透，颜色几近能赶上他最常爱穿的一件勃艮第酒红色水手毛衣。   


后来原先的那位小道森先生不在了，在战火激烈的空中失事，连尸体都没能找到。他没能给父母留下任何念想，倒留下这么一个称号给了弟弟。道森太太伤心欲绝，坚决阻拦了仅剩的小儿子任何参军的念头。小道森先生主要就是因为这样，才安然无恙地活过了那场令不列颠失去她无数年轻孩子的人间浩劫的。   


逝去的那位小道森先生——怎么说呢——逝去之后，道森一家虽然受到很大打击，但仍然在某种程度上是令人羡慕的三口之家：家境优渥，父母双全，小儿子——现在也是大儿子了——年轻又英俊有为、有着不可估量的未来。但一些碎嘴的对街邻居难免酸言酸语，说新的这位小道森先生和他前面那位比起来，实在只能说是一个只会窝囊地躲在家里的废物。这种话不知通过什么途径传到小道森先生耳朵里，气得他涨红了脸，要去找人理论。他的父亲，为人正直可靠的老道森先生几乎都劝不住。后来还是一个时常在他们船上帮忙的黑头发男孩拉住了他。   


这男孩是米尔斯家的孩子。他和道森家的小儿子是一向走得很近的。他们从小就认识。小道森长他的年轻朋友两岁，在他们都还只是在街上玩耍的小豆丁的时候就喜欢带着他玩。米尔斯家庭不怎么阔绰，倒不是跟道森家比，而是比普通街坊的境遇也不如。小孩子身体一向长得很快，家底丰厚的喜欢半年做一次新衣服，家里节俭一点的一般就是弟弟妹妹捡上面兄姊的旧衣服穿。小米尔斯是独子，没有兄长的衣服穿，又偏偏家里时运不好，没法常买新衣服。于是便总可看着他经年地穿着小一两号的衣服在街上跑。   


有邻里的太太偶尔会跟米尔斯太太假装不经意地提起这茬，话语里总隐隐带着一种暗示他们虐待孩子的指责。米尔斯太太会脸红地诺诺说是，回到家想办法东拼西凑一点钱，给小米尔斯做一套新衣服。但每次穿上新衣服不出三四个星期，小米尔斯就像是雨后春笋一样蹭蹭地窜高一节，活活搞得又像是穿了大半年的样子。   


在孩子们都还小的时候，这是不成什么大问题的。但等同龄玩伴都长到差不多九十来岁的样子时，就有家教不好的男孩开始聚成堆把小米尔斯堵在街角讥笑他，故意朝他崭新的大衣上吐口水。每当这种时候，小道森就急匆匆地去米尔斯家叫人，然后再带着大人回来。米尔斯先生赶跑小孩群后却从不安慰他的儿子，只会骂骂咧咧吼他是个废物，在学校里什么也没学会，说他应该像一个真正的男人那样做点事，应该至少要能保护自己。小米尔斯性格软软的，只会被吼得一惊一乍、哭哭啼啼。等米尔斯先生恨铁不成钢地转身走去买酒的间隙，小道森会故意朝米尔斯先生的背影作个鬼脸，逗得小米尔斯哭花的脸笑起来，再被回头看到的米尔斯先生又数落一顿。   


米尔斯先生的性格倒是如他所说一样是个有血性的真正的男人。在小米尔斯十四岁那年的一个晚上，他在酒馆里喝多了一些酒，不经意间听到邻桌八九个混混嘴里不干不净地在议论镇上的女人，还是姑娘的、已为人妇的都逃不过他们的评头论足。可巧米尔斯先生正听到他们评价米尔斯太太的黑色秀发那一段，当时就坐不住，站起来把酒瓶往隔壁桌上一砸，碎了。   


但米尔斯先生的双拳自然是敌不过四手的，这是一个无关血性的纯逻辑问题。那天是过了午夜，才有路过酒馆后巷的好心人把被揍到不省人事的他送回家的。被吵醒的小米尔斯，用他那一贯像受到惊吓的小动物一般的神情，看着妈妈用医用酒精给已经满身酒气的爸爸消毒。醉酒的爸爸嘴里仍然不忘叮嘱儿子一定要在学校里做出点成绩，或者在学校外，最好是能上报纸，才算是他的儿子该做的事。   


到第二天，米尔斯先生就半瘫了。这对米尔斯家尤其是雪上加霜，生活的重担一下子全压在米尔斯太太身上。她整日的忧愁变成了如何支付下一个月全家的口粮和照顾行动不便的丈夫，不再能分出更多的精力无微不至地关注青春期的儿子。   


小米尔斯的衣服不再只是不合身了，它们开始变得皱皱巴巴，一眼望去就没有好好熨烫打理过。他偶尔会扣错或者甚至干脆不扣上领口的几颗扣子，就像是没有人教过他怎么好好地穿衣服。童年时欺负他的同龄人又来嘲笑他了，这次还连带上他没有工作能力只会整天喝酒的老爸，和他只是中年、头发却白了一半的老妈。他们知道那个凶狠的米尔斯先生已经没有办法来骂走他们，便尤其变本加厉。   


在小道森，那时已经是十六岁的小小道森先生，在一个周六发现这种事的时候，他几乎是和其中领头的小混混打了起来。小混混们不确定他们是不是真想和道森家的儿子起冲突，犹犹豫豫地由着小道森领着他年轻的朋友出了包围圈。小道森把小米尔斯带回道森家，让道森太太帮忙处理好了小米尔斯脸上的伤。道森先生——老的那个——问这种事发生过几次了，小米尔斯并不回答。小道森关心他的朋友，说小米尔斯以后周末在镇上要是没事，可以来他们家的游艇上帮帮忙。小米尔斯开口说他不觉得游艇上有什么需要帮忙的。老道森先生说这可不一定。于是这件事就这么定了下来。   


小道森把小米尔斯送回他自己家门口，想要伸手帮忙理好他衬衫前襟散开的几颗扣子。小米尔斯拍开了他的手，说不需要可怜他。小道森叹了口气，模样酷似他的父亲，然后说他不觉得这是关乎同情的事情。但他确实把手收了回去。   


然后小米尔斯确实是和道森一家一起度过了几十个愉快的周末。大部分时候是道森先生和两个儿子，后来大儿子参军了，就只剩老先生和一个小儿子。也有些时候，老先生有事情要办，小道森就一个人开着船带小米尔斯去海上兜风。   


有那么一次，船上只有小道森和小米尔斯两个人。小道森毕竟还是少年心性，他突发奇想，趁着小米尔斯进舱室里面的小隔间的时候，把小米尔斯锁在了隔间里面。他倒未必是真想欺负小米尔斯，只是贪玩想看看对方的反应。在五分钟之内，小米尔斯从受到惊吓直拍门，到声音喊到嘶哑求小道森把他放出去，最后干脆没有声音了。小道森感到有点害怕，犹犹豫豫地把门打开了，做好了一开门就被小米尔斯一拳揍到脸上的准备。   


但他没想到开门后，对上的是小米尔斯憋着眼泪到微微发红的眼眶。小米尔斯坐着，没有像小道森预期的一样站起来揍他。小道森对上那双眼睛的时候就后悔自己幼稚无聊的举动了，他感觉自己和那些欺负小米尔斯的混蛋没有两样。那周之后，连续几个周末，小米尔斯都没去道森家的游艇上，说是有事要忙。   


小道森等了一个月，实在坐不住了。他在一个周六上午跑去米尔斯家。还没走拢，就又发现了一个被怼在墙根的小米尔斯。他上去解了围，小米尔斯却推开他，尽量恶狠狠却又奶声奶气地说不用他管。小道森站在他面前，正视他的眼睛，伸出右手，道歉，还说以后不会有人欺负他了，就算是小道森自己也不行。小米尔斯打量了他一会儿，才握住了他的手，说彼得你这个白痴。彼得就是小道森的名字。   


然后小米尔斯就又回到了道森家的游艇上，直到战争开始、直到彼得的哥哥去世的电报传到韦茅斯也是这样的。那个周末，道森先生在家陪着道森太太，彼得——此时已经是正式的小道森先生了——却告诉父母想出去换换气。他去米尔斯家找到了小米尔斯，跟他说他们俩一起单独出次航，只在近海逛逛，因为海峡的对面和上空已经不太太平。   


他俩把船开离岸边，然后彼得停了引擎，任风浪带着他们在海里晃荡。他拉着小米尔斯陪他一起躺下，在甲板上望天。过了约莫个把小时，他把手指向晴朗又碧蓝的青空，开口声音几度哽咽，最后才艰难地从喉头挤出几个词。他说，在那里，我的哥哥去世了。小米尔斯没有说话。他不再看天，把身子侧向彼得，把上面那条胳膊搭在彼得身上——这是一个拥抱。大概过了两三分钟之久，彼得也侧向小米尔斯，把头埋进他的肩窝，用低低的嗓音叫他的名字，说乔治，我现在也没有兄弟了。乔治是小米尔斯的名字。   


乔治和彼得谁都没具体提过这两件事对他们关系的影响，但他们此后确实比从前要更亲近和默契了。乔治毕业正值战时，没有找到什么合适的工作，于是平日里愈发变本加厉地和彼得混在一块。彼得也任由他黏着，觉得总比让他一个人待着，被别人欺负去了强。当彼得有一天找人给他带话，要他去码头帮忙的时候，乔治没有任何犹豫就跑着去了。   


而这一去他就再也没生龙活虎地回来，归来的只是他仍然穿着皱巴巴又不合身衣服的尸体。米尔斯夫妇见到白布下的遗体那一刻，像是衰老了十岁，他们拒绝了道森家试图提供的经济援助，两周之内搬离了海边的韦茅斯，有生之年再也没回来看过这个伤心之地。而彼得，考虑到他的年龄几乎可以说得上怪事一桩了，也像是一夜之间衰老了——而不是成熟了——十岁。他从那一趟航行回来之后，本来的少年心气就改变了，身上笼罩着一层迷雾般的哀愁、性格却变得体贴很多。无论如何，他都更像是一个标准的英国绅士了。这使得他终于成为一个当之无愧的道森先生。   


要说那次航行还给道森一家带来什么显著改变的话，那就是不时从全不列颠各地到来的访客。他们断断续续地来到韦茅斯，一些人会提着酒或者鲜花或者水果或者糕点，打听一户有叫月石号游艇的人家。在被指引到道森家时，他们会礼貌地叩响大门，然后被道森一家请进去一起喝下午茶、吃晚餐。有些从远一点的地方过来的人还会被道森太太执意留下住两天。   


访客里给邻居们留下印象最深的是这么一号人：穿着笔挺的宝石蓝色皇家空军制服，眼睛又是另一种不同的蓝色，身形挺拔修长，胡须刮得清清爽爽，嘴上总是带着礼貌的微笑，对所有人都和声和气，还有着一头和小道森先生相比也毫不逊色的漂亮金发。一些住得久的街坊会这么告诉别人，说他们第一次看到这孩子的时候，虽然明知不可能，却满心以为是道森家另一个做飞行员的儿子回家了。由此可见，这军人和道森家故去的大儿子是很相像的。   


其他访客——里面甚至还有几个苏格兰人——就没有人记得太清楚了。他们都长得相似的脸，有相似的黑发，留着相似的发型，连神态语气、姿势动作都有点相似。他们中的一些人来过一两次，另一些人来得次数更多一些，但最频繁的还是那位金头发的英俊空军。此后好几个月，道森家的宅子倒热闹了一段时间，似乎也用另一种方式填补了彼得失去最亲近朋友之后的空白。但到来的人全都规规矩矩满怀敬意地叫他小道森先生，再没有一个黑头发的男孩叫过他彼得。   


但战争又进行了两三年，这些人也来得少了。一些鲁钝的人说是交情变淡了，但大多数人会联想到道森家的客人无一例外穿着的军装和报纸上前线阵亡的数字。总的来说，道森一家又慢慢冷清了下来。从有一天开始，那个好看的空军也没来过了。   


盟军胜利的时候是四五年，小道森先生已经二十四岁了。他完全褪去了那种少年稚气，成长为一个出色的青年人。经历过空袭的韦茅斯有很多空房子，陆陆续续地也有一些新的家庭搬进来，小镇开始缓缓复苏、重新热闹起来。新的街坊里有一群适龄的女孩子，她们搬过来没几周就记住了温柔和善、长相迷人、还有丰厚家底的小道森先生。他一从她们的身边经过，她们就故意地叫住他，跟他说一些俏皮话。   


小道森先生一开始并没弄懂这种举动背后的深意，直到他和父亲重新开始周末的游艇航行后的有一次，老道森先生问他究竟看上了哪家姑娘时，他才突然明白过来。醒悟的他闹了个大红脸，嗫嚅着说谁都没有。老道森先生用他严厉的目光看着小道森先生说，如果不喜欢，就不要吊着一群姑娘，浪费她们的时间。小道森先生点头表示他听进去了，回去之后也刻意开始疏离等在他要走的路上的姑娘们。   


姑娘们碰了这种软头钉子，都纷纷转移了目标。小道森先生就又这么一个人晃荡到了二十七岁，然后就又有访客来到了他家。这人也有蓝色的眼睛，穿一身深蓝色的空军制服，胸前还挂着勋章，头发却是深棕色的。他来到韦茅斯，打听一个以前经常来这儿的空军。有记性好的人想起战时道森家那一连串的客人，问他要找的是不是一个很帅气的金发青年。他听到很帅气这个词，扯了半个微笑出来，眼神深邃迷离，像是陷入了什么回忆里，过了半分钟他才回答说是的，他觉得就是这个人。   


于是好事的街坊便把他带去了道森家。开门的是小道森先生，他听完来者的意图后有点惊讶，仔细斟酌了一下用词，才犹豫地说柯林斯——这应该是来者提到的人的名字——在战争结束前就已经不和他家联系了。这次到访的蓝眼睛用完了他之前留下的另外那半个微笑，让小道森先生不用迟疑，他回来翻过记录，早就知道那个人在战争结束前的一年牺牲了。他说他翻了这个柯林斯的遗物，找到一个小小的记事本，上面有提过一户救了他的韦茅斯人家，他只是想来看看，再当面感谢一下他们。小道森握了他的手，问过他的名字——法瑞尔——之后，请他进屋，然后关上了大门拦住了邻居们探究的眼神。   


但法瑞尔住了一周之后就走了，此后再也没来过。道森一家和战争的最后一点关系也就这么切断了，如同绝大多数韦茅斯的家庭一样。时间滚滚而过到了五几年，这时战后出生的小孩子们都已经长到了能跑能跳的年纪了。老道森先生和道森夫人都先后离去，小道森先生成为了这条街上唯一的道森先生，也没有人在他的称呼前加一个小字了。   


道森先生此时只有三十多岁，一些人却已经开始觉得他有点像脾气古怪的中老年人了。五二年的一次他在买水果的时候，旁边有几个街坊聚在一起议论报纸上的新闻。他们注意到道森先生，想到道森家一向算是德高望重能在当地说上话的，便指着一条科学家被控告鸡奸罪的新闻问他的看法。道森先生仔细读了那篇简短的报道，思考了一会儿，说他觉得人是不应该因为他们对别人的爱而被定罪的。街坊们都没想到他会说出这种爆炸性的观点出来，悻悻地说道森先生的观点确实超前，有一套自己的道德标准。道森先生没听出来他们语气中的讽刺，只回答这大概应该是从他正直的父亲那里遗传下来的。街坊们当面勉强陪笑了几声，回去之后却都背地里跟人家嚼舌根，讲道森先生的古怪。   


道森先生在四十二岁那年染上了嗜酒的毛病。邻居们说这是一个人住、孤独久了的必然后果。但道森先生从来不会在人前喝到失态，他都是在周五在店里拎几瓶烈酒，周末再自己一个人带上它们开出小游艇，等回来的时候酒瓶都已经空掉了。有一次三四个十六岁左右的少年好奇他的游艇，就问他周末能不能带上他们一起出海。道森先生还是他一贯和气的那种性格，答应说好的。   


少年们上了游艇之后闹闹腾腾地，十分有生气和活力。道森先生把船开到海上后，到小舱室里去给他们拿司康饼配茶吃。有个胆子最大最调皮的男孩跟在他身后，悄悄地锁上门，把道森先生关在了里面。他们听到道森先生在里面尝试开门的声音时都很兴奋，满心以为今天自己能看到一向沉稳的道森先生慌张的样子。但他们等了一会儿，不见动静，转身却看见道森先生已经在甲板上站着等他们了。   


少年们都很惊讶又有点被破解了恶作剧不好意思的尴尬，但还是拦不住好奇心，直问道森先生是怎么做到的。道森先生把门上的锁打开，指着天花板上一个通向甲板的小洞给他们看。等到他们都坐下来喝茶之后，道森先生带着点忧郁地感谢他们，说他在这条游艇上待了这么多年，终于第一次换成自己体会到了被人锁在里面的感受。少年们听出了言下之意，追问他以前是不是也把别人锁在过里面。道森先生回答说，两次。   


他说这条出去的路径就是第二个被他锁在里面的人发现的。一个男孩问他，那第一个被你锁在里面的人呢？道森先生喝完半杯茶才回答说，第一个人是个笨蛋，慌张地哭哭唧唧了五分钟，什么也没发现。少年们都笑起来，说这人要么胆小，要么就是一个还没长大的小奶娃娃。道森先生说当时那人年纪确实不大，比在座的各位还要小一些。他们来了兴趣，追问具体是多大。道森先生回想了一会儿，不确定地开口回答，十四岁吧。他们又问道森先生当时几岁，得到了十六岁的答案。   


一个数学好的少年算了算，说那这个人现在也已经四十多岁了，不知道现在再回忆起自己小时候哭鼻子的事情，会不会羞愧地找个地缝钻进去。道森先生温和地纠正他说，算术没错，但这人今年只有十七岁，他前年、昨年也是十七岁，明年、后年仍然还会是十七岁。少年们面面相觑，不知道如何接话。道森先生在那天剩下的航程里也没再说过一句话。   


又过了十几二十年，道森先生喝酒的后遗症就体现出来了。幸好他家底一向丰厚，花钱雇了一个年轻人做老年护工。护工偶尔还是陪着他出海散散心，但不敢让他在甲板上待太久，担心他受风着凉。他有一次劝过道森先生，让他卖掉游艇，给自己换一套漂亮的乡间别墅，再买一台最新的那种电视机，享受一下自己的老年生活。这是值得享受的年月，先生，现在已经八六年了——那个年轻人的原话是这么说的。道森先生的回答是，他在海边住了一辈子，离开海就不会生活了。年轻护工这才作罢。   


又过了七年，照顾他的护工已经换过几轮了。这年六月初的一个清晨，护工来到道森家，开门进去之后发现道森先生还在楼上的卧室睡觉。她在楼下热好了早饭，等到十点半，发现道森先生还没醒来，就走上楼梯去看他。然后她发现了在平静的睡眠中停止了呼吸的道森先生。她回到楼下，从放着许多书的柜子里抽出道森先生提前交代好她的遗嘱，找了律师拆开，照着上面一条一条地执行。   


他们把财产和房子都捐给了慈善机构，游艇准备捐给二战博物馆。此时这个护工姑娘才意识到她以为稀松平常的月石号是一艘有着怎样故事的小艇。遗嘱上说家中和月石号上面的东西，如果她有感兴趣的，尽可以带走。姑娘连月石号的抽屉都没拉开，决定原样转交博物馆，她只把摆在柜子上的一个相框——里面是年少的道森先生和他父母兄长的合影——拿走了，打算留作纪念。她从道森家里带走的东西则是一些从那个柜子里挑出来的藏书，准备放在结婚以后的家里慢慢读。   


韦茅斯的道森先生是个很好的人，这是他的捐赠后大家的说法。不过后来也就没有什么人再议论他了。

 

* * *

  


等姑娘护工做了母亲之后，发现她最后一个出生的小女儿是个动手能力很强的小历史迷。她最喜欢到楼下的地下室翻妈妈的旧东西。有次她拆开了一个放着四人合照的相框，发现在底下还有一张学校的毕业照。她惊讶地发现这张照片左下角的男孩有一双和自己长得很像的眼睛。她去问妈妈，妈妈也只说不知道这是谁。   
  


又过了大概五年，小姑娘开始上学，又喜欢上了阅读。她现在翻着看的东西都是妈妈和爸爸放在一起的旧书。等到她翻到一本书脊上有一道深深的折痕的奥德赛的时候，她终于发现童年困扰她的那个男孩的身份了。书里夹着一张旧报纸上剪下来的新闻，上面给出了男孩的名字，乔治·米尔斯。小女孩唯恐把已经泛黄变脆的报纸碰坏，小心翼翼地举给爸爸妈妈看。爸爸突然想起，说好像记得有一个远方表姨奶婚后是姓米尔斯，但早几辈就断了联系，似乎曾经也住过韦茅斯。   
  


但整个韦茅斯已经没有任何人还记得一个叫做米尔斯的男孩了。


End file.
